The present invention is directed to the art of brackets. More particularly, the invention relates to a universal camera bracket. This application includes some subject matter previously disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/996,152 which is owned in common by the assignee of the present invention, and which the disclosure is fully incorporated herein by reference.
There is constant improvement in innovation to try to make driving more safe in less than ideal driving conditions. One way this has been achieved is by using thermal imaging cameras. Through the use of infrared technology, a thermal imaging camera mounted on a vehicle will improve a driver""s visibility at night by extending the driver""s vision in front of the vehicle beyond the illumination distance of the headlamps. Therefore, seeing farther in front of the vehicle allows for advanced detection of obstacles, such as pedestrians, animals, stalled cars, road debris, road construction, bridges, unmarked roads, etc., and a greater reaction time by the driver.
For example, in the commercial trucking industry the camera is externally mounted to the surface of the vehicle with a rigid bracket assembly. The thermal imaging camera is able to sense heat from the environment and processes the signals electronically. Those electronic signals are transformed into a virtual image projected onto an in-cab display mounted just below or above the driver""s line of sight. The driver glances at the display just like passenger car drivers glance at a rear-view mirror.
Being mounted externally to the vehicle, there are many problems for the rigid bracket assembly to overcome. The weather, such as rain, snow, hail, and wind, as well as vibration, can cause the camera bracket assembly to loosen and eventually fall off the vehicle or dislodge the camera from a fixed position, therefore the camera will not be projecting images on the display of what is directly in front of the vehicle. Any type of vibration of the camera bracket will cause the image from the camera to blur on the display unit. In addition, the shape of the vehicle""s surface presents an obstacle for the rigid bracket assembly to be mounted. The rigid bracket needs to be level to ground in order for the camera to be pointed directly forward. The natural mechanical vibrations of the vehicle can cause the image on the driver""s display to vibrate, therefore, the bracket assembly must be rigid to prevent vibration.
Accordingly, the need exists for a universal camera bracket to withstand weather conditions, accommodate various shaped roof-tops or hoods, and maintain image stability.
The present invention provides for a universal bracket for a thermal imaging camera on a vehicle. The universal bracket includes a base bracket adapted to be mounted to a roof-top of the vehicle having a base member with two identical opposing arms extending from the ends of the base member. Each standoff has a top end and a bottom end. The arms are perpendicularly adjacent to the base member at a bend. In addition,.the universal bracket includes a camera bracket adapted to be mounted to the base bracket having a back member with two identical opposing side extending members extending from the ends of the back member. Each side arm has a top end and a bottom end. The side extending members are perpendicularly adjacent to the back member at a bend.
Also, the present invention provides for a method of installing a universal camera bracket to a truck. The method includes fastening a base bracket to a roof-top of the truck, connecting a camera bracket to the base bracket, securing a camera to the camera bracket, and adjusting the position of the camera.